


Worry

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick worries over Ellie.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested.

Nick paced up and down the small waiting room area. Eyes followed him as he went, Gibbs and McGee sharing looks. They had already tried talking to him, but he barely had any reaction being too focused on Ellie.

As Nick walked back and forth, his mind was whirling from the events of the day. 

_ “Ellie!”  _

_ Nick ran towards her as she dropped. _

_ He heard Gibbs yell that he and McGee were going after their suspect and shooter but his eyes were on Ellie. _

_ “Nick..” She choked out. Nick ripped off his jacket and pressed it against her abdomen.  _

_ “Don't try and talk.” He told her. “You just lie there and let me save your life, okay?” _

_ “My..hero.”  _

_ “Shh.” He said, his hands shaking as he put more pressure on the wound.  _

_ Minutes later she was being taken away from him as she got put into the ambulance. _

_ Nick felt a sick feeling build up as he looked at his blood covered hands. He turned and emptied his stomach seconds later.  _

“She's going to be okay right?” He said to McGee and Gibbs, but mostly to himself. “I mean she has to be, she's Eleanor Bishop!” 

Gibbs got up and put a hand on his shoulder. “She doesn't have permission to go anywhere, Torres.”

He nodded and gave him a weak smile. 

* * *

Hours later Nick stood beside her bed, his hand holding onto hers.

Her eyes fluttered. 

Nick couldn't help but smile when her eyes opened.

He knew he needed to get the doctor but he just needed a few seconds with her before.

“You scared the hell outta me Ellie.”

She was about to talk but stopped herself making a face. Instead she mouthed the word ‘sorry’

Nick leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Ellie smiled and her hand tightened in his.

All the worry he felt for her disappeared and was replaced with relief. 

“What do you say when you get out of here and heal enough we go grab dinner from that new Italian place you've been wanting to try.”

Her eyes lit up. 

“Are you asking me on a date?” She said, her voice hoarse. 

“That depends, would you say yes?”

She smiled. “Yes.”

“Then yes I'm asking you on a date.”

Ellie slowly grinned. “Only..took you a year.”

He rolled his eyes but smiled. 

“You could have asked  _ me _ .”

“And hurt..your manly ego?”

Nick shook his head with a laugh.


End file.
